RachelTheGamer
RachelTheGamer is an Agent of the Skype Kids. She joined on August 18th, 2017 as to complete Operation C.O.R.E. She seems to have a very low IQ, and the mind of a 9 year old, however it is unclear if this is simply due to her young persona. Her most recent mission was participating as the main agent in Operation G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D (God Awful Roblox Fuckfest In which Everybody Loves Dino) Work History RachelTheGamer has been featured in two Operations, C.O.R.E and G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D. However, she plays the same character in both instances and they follow onto each other. So it is unclear whether it is simply one large Operation. Exclusive Interview There was a one-time only interview with all agents of the Skype Kids. Rachel being one of them. The questions and answers were as follows: Interviewer: So tell us, why do you like theatre and story telling? Rachel: I use theatre and writing as a way to escape my abusive family. My father has frequently deleted my Minecraft (he said it was an accident but I know BETTER) and makes me go to my Nan's house. I enjoy playing Minecraft as it lets me fully flesh out my creativity and what I can do. Interviewer: Oh really? I'm sorry about your Minecraft. But we're all wondering and waiting in anticipation, why do you love art so much and what are your original characters to you? Rachel: My art expresses who I am as a person, my OC's aren't just silly characters to me. They're the people and personalities I aspire to be. They're the characters I imagine myself as and they help me come to terms with my own self. I use them as a way of escapism and self discovery. Relationships James Letourneau RachelTheGamer has a boyfriend, James Letourneau, as revealed in her first video. Rachel is very supportive and loving towards James, and they appear to have a good relationship, although about as good as an 11-year-old relationship could be. JohnCraftYT Rachel has strong animosity towards John. Their diss tracks and insults are part of Operation G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D., however they still do not get along outside of the operation. This may be due to Rachel and John having similar roles as Skype Kids agents. Beppy Although they've never had any direct conflict, Rachel and Beppy still do not get along, likely due to the same reasons mentioned above. Crust Prior to Operation G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D., Rachel was a big fan of Crust's Youtube channel, and was inspired by him to make let's play videos of her own. However, after having a very negative experience while working one-on-one with Crust, she now finds him to be very rude and dismissive. Tiff and Tom Tiff and Tom are OK with Rachel, as with their other agents. They have a very professional relationship, but Tiff and Tom have also claimed they would probably hang out with Rachel if she were real. Family Rachel claims that her father is abusive, deleting her Minecraft accidentally and making her go to her Nan's. Also, she has a dog that wakes her up at 6:25am, as stated on her twitter. Original Characters She has two known OC'S, Blue the Cat and an unnamed human girl. Blue the Cat is a dark grey feline with a neon blue tipped tail, ears and cheeks. They also have a neon blue ring pattern around their ears as well as stripes across their legs. They have no known gender. Her second OC is an unnamed human girl with bright red hair with a purple streak and a blue bow, a bright green t-shirt and peach skin. She has some sort of yellow aura around her and what seems to be a diamond sword floating next to her. She has closed eyes and 2 eyelashes on each eye. Trivia * Rachel was the first agent to make a story-themed video. * She also has the longest video to be made out of the agents (Roughly 10 minutes) * Her laptop has broken twice * One of, if not her most favourite game is Minecraft.